


Push a little harder

by prettyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyifan/pseuds/prettyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan es obligado a ir a una fiesta de Halloween luego de revelarle su sexualidad a su mejor amigo. En la fiesta se encuentra con un bonito gatito negro (¿o era un lobo?), vestido lo suficientemente provocador para darle un infarto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push a little harder

**Author's Note:**

> Trama basada en un prompt que alguien dejó en exopromptmeme hace un año (http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7755.html?thread=3424587#t3424587). Ya casi termina Halloween pero mejor tarde que nunca~  
> Jongin tiene puesto esto http://imgs.inkfrog.com/pix/jinyutai123/G19.jpg (+ a thong), por si no puedo explicarme bien ;;   
> advertencia: no está revisado, así que dedazos e inconsistencias pueden ocurrir. Disculpas por adelantado si encuentran algo!  
> advertencia 2: este fic es 90% porno la verdad lol Es mi terapia.

El día que Yifan finalmente se decide a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta no es el día en que llega a aquella conclusión. La conclusión llega meses antes, cuando se hace demasiado difícil seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

Pretender ser otra persona  es extenuante. Ya no quiere seguir viviendo esa vida, no quiere pretender que no siente las cosas que siente.

—Soy gay.

Chanyeol se aleja el vaso del que planeaba tomar un sorbo, agradeciendo no tener que pasar por la típica situación de escupir la bebida. Yifan lo mataría, de todos modos. Puede que el departamento sea de los dos, pero el ocupado de la limpieza suele ser Yifan, y  _no_  es una tarea que lo apasione.

—¿Felicitaciones?

Yifan frunce el ceño, corriéndose un mechón estorboso de la frente. De verdad tiene que pasar por una peluquería esta semana, se está volviendo molesto.

—No quiero que me felicites. Solamente necesitaba decírtelo. ¿No estás sorprendido?

—Supongo, pero tampoco es que te haya visto con una chica alguna vez —Chanyeol se encoge de hombros y le da por fin un sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Cómo vas a decírselo al resto?

Yifan se muerde el labio inferior y baja la vista. ¿La verdad? La verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado. En un mundo ideal, ellos se enterarían por su cuenta poco a poco, sin necesidad de hacer miles de confesiones o un anuncio masivo.

—No lo sé… ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Chanyeol bufa, dejando su bebida de lado y tomando a Yifan de los hombros. Cuando consigue que lo vea a los ojos, sonríe.

—Creo que sé cómo puedes dárselos a entender sin tener que decirlo, a la vez que ayudarte a sentirte más cómodo en tu propia piel y, con suerte, conseguirte un ligue.

—¿Y cómo sería eso?

La sonrisa de Chanyeol le da escalofríos. Conoce esa sonrisa. Nunca le trae cosas buenas.

—Con una fiesta.

-

Yifan no puede evitar sentirse un poco tímido cuando el anfitrión de la fiesta (al que ni siquiera conoce) les abre la puerta y los deja pasar hacia el interior de la casa. El volumen de la música es fuerte y las luces están bajas, coloreando el lugar de un azul pálido y un rojo intenso. Quien sea que sea el encargado de la decoración se tomó bastante trabajo, porque más allá de las luces hay muñecos escalofriantes, de tamaño real, de conocidos monstruos y asesinos, bebidas alcohólicas con nombres algo perturbadores y comidas con formas típicas del día. Es Halloween, y Chanyeol acaba de arrastrarlo a una fiesta de disfraces que se supone es “ _muy amistosa para los homosexuales”_ , una descripción que dejaba a Yifan con sentimientos en conflicto. ¿Lo golpeaba en el rostro, se reía, lo echaba de su casa y le cerraba la puerta en la cara?

Pero volviendo a la timidez que comenzaba a dominarlo, a pesar de ser un sentimiento extraño en él, todo es culpa de Chanyeol y sus sugerencias de disfraz. “Sé donde conseguir un buen disfraz de pirata, confía en mí” le había dicho, y Yifan, como siempre y en una muestra de que es un idiota ingenuo, le había creído. Claro que, en su mente, el disfraz era algo muy diferente a lo que ahora luce. No se esperaba los pantalones de cuero, negros como la noche, adhiriéndose a la piel de sus piernas como si fuese una segunda piel (“Chanyeol, maldita sea, creo que cualquiera puede ver mi pene a la perfección. Van a arrestarme”). Tampoco se esperaba la camisa blanca de una tela que apenas podía llamarse tela, tan fina que podrían hacerla pedazos con solo engancharla con las uñas falsas de alguna bruja de la fiesta, cuyos botones apenas empezaban en la parte inferior de su torso (“Para usar esto, mejor ni me molesto en ponérmela” “¡Genial! No la uses entonces” “Estás enfermo, no hablaba en serio” “Lo imaginé, eres demasiado frígido” “Púdrete”). Los zapatos son simples botas oscuras con detalles ‘de época’ o lo que sea que eso signifique.

Yifan siente los ojos en él como si fuesen miles de agujas o flechas clavándose en el cuerpo y haciendo que la sangre se le acumule en el rostro. _No te están mirando a ti, miran a Chanyeol y a su estúpido disfraz de Wolverine_ , intenta convencerse, llorando la pérdida del largo abrigo de cuero que acompaña a su disfraz y que su amigo le obligó a dejar en la entrada. Al menos con eso puesto se habría sentido menos… vulnerable.

¿Por qué demonios no venía esto con un chaleco, de todos modos?

Lo que si le queda claro con un rápido vistazo a la muchedumbre es que su disfraz está mucho menos fuera de lugar de lo que piensa. Incluso parece _recatado_  en comparación a otros. Parece que esta noche todos están dispuestos a dejar la casa en compañía.

—Voy a saludar a algunos amigos, ve a ver si puedes desempolvar tus habilidades de playboy.

—¿Tienes amigos?

Chanyeol le enseña el dedo medio, aunque tomándose el tiempo de guiñarle de la forma más exagerada del mundo, provocándole arcadas.

Yifan sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo con estar parado en medio de la sala-vuelta-pista-de-baile, como si estuviera echando raíces. Quizás un trago lo ayude a reducir las ganas de tirarse y huir por alguna de las ventanas.

Con esa idea, busca el bar con los ojos y se abre paso por un par de personas demasiado pegadas (estúpidas hormonas de halloween y sus disfraces reveladores) para alcanzar su objetivo. No hay _tanta_ gente  en el bar, por suerte (sigue siendo una pequeña fiesta en una casa, por muy ruidosos que sean los invitados o bien decorado esté todo)  así que le pide su trago al barman y espera, tamborileando los dedos largos y llenos de anillos sobre la superficie de madera.

Acepta el _bloody mary_ con un asentimiento, feliz de introducir algo de alcohol gratis en su sistema. Está escaneando el lugar nuevamente con aburrimiento cuando lo ve.

Y decir que su tonto disfraz de pirata le había dado cierto pudor… ¿Qué queda para alguien vestido _así?_ Antes de que se dé cuenta, sus pies lo están llevando hacia el extraño que capturó su atención.

De cerca puede ver mejor piel perlada por el sudor bajo tela de red oscura que apenas sirve para ocultar algo, una cola falsa que sale de un agujero hecho especialmente, orejas asomándose por el cabello perfectamente estilizado, y por supuesto, aquella triste excusa de ropa interior cubriendo su zona más sensible. El chico apenas parece consciente de estar vestido de la forma en que esté vestido, y tampoco sabe las cosas que le hace a Yifan con solo _estar ahí_. Quizás el _bloody mary_ se le está subiendo demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace un gatito negro refunfuñando en un día como Halloween? —pregunta, esperando no parecer un depredador sexual o un maniático, aunque duda que usen sus pintas para juzgarlo. Hay alguien vestido de _pitufo_ por ahí. No tienen derecho a juzgarlo para nada.

El chico pone mala cara instantáneamente, cruzándose de brazos y llevando la atención de Yifan a su torso apenas oculto por la red, y sobre todo a sus dos pequeños pezones que quedan bloqueados de su vista y- Vaya. Está más desesperado de lo que pensaba. Es triste.

—No soy un gato. ¿Por qué todos me confunden con uno? ¿No tienen ojos para _ver_? —parece bastante agitado por el malentendido, y su ceño fruncido lo hace ver extremadamente… adorable. Lo que es todo un contrate—. Mira —Yifan sigue la dirección en que apunta, topándose con un muchacho alto y delgado cuyo cuerpo está cubierto en lo que parece látex, con una cola larga y fina saliendo de la parte trasera y dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas sobre la cabeza—. _Eso_ es estar vestido de gato. Yo soy un lobo —esta vez apunta a las orejas que lleva sobre su propia cabeza, más grandes a comparación, y más abundantes en pelo—. ¿Ya ves? Es distinto.

—Um, lo veo. Disculpa, supongo —se lleva una mano a la nuca, incómodo. Tal vez este sería el momento para dar media vuelta y huir de este hombre lobo irritado, pero Yifan realmente nunca hace las cosas como debería hacerlas, o en el momento justo. Además, irritado o no, este chico sigue haciendo que se le debiliten las rodillas con un solo vistazo. Es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla—. ¿Tu nombre?

—Jongin —responde él, apoyándose en la pared que tiene detrás y mirándolo con curiosidad. Yifan pretende que la forma en que sus ojos lo escanean de pies a cabeza no lo pone nervioso—. ¿El tuyo? No creo que nos hayamos visto antes.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Y es Yifan.

—¿De qué conoces a Junmyeon? —cuestiona Jongin, estirando un brazo para poder tocar la hebilla estúpidamente grande del cinturón del ‘pirata’. Yifan parpadea, distraído y genuinamente confundido.

—¿Junmyeon?

—Ya sabes… ¿el dueño de la casa?

Ah. Con que así se llama.

—Vine con uno de sus amigos, Chanyeol.

Los ojos de Jongin brillan con reconocimiento.

—No recuerdo que Chanyeol tuviera novio —aprieta los labios en una muece pensativa y Yifan no puede evitar echarse a reír.

—Chanyeol no es gay. Y soy su mejor amigo, me arrastró a este lugar a pesar de que no conozco a nadie.

—Él no lo es, ¿pero tú sí? —algo en la forma en que Jongin _actúa_ cambia, volviéndose algo más audaz en la forma en que sus dedos se enganchan en la cintura de los pantalones de Yifan.

—Sí, es lo que me ganó estar aquí —se encoge de hombros, como si no se hubiese hecho a la idea de su sexualidad hace semanas sino hace años. Por suerte, parece ser la respuesta correcta.

Jongin sonríe, mostrando dientes perfectamente blancos y sutiles arrugas cerca de los ojos. _Dios, su sonrisa es hermosa._

—Perfecto.

Yifan jura que Jongin no lo toma desprevenido cuando tira de su camisa (cree que escucha un _crack_ ) y estrella sus labios contra su boca, que no pierde tiempo en devorarlo con un beso que tiene tanto de pudoroso como su ‘disfraz’. Se obliga a reaccionar y no avergonzarse frente al muy _muy_ sexy hombre lobo, llevando una mano al ángulo afilado de su mandíbula y obligándolo a acercarse aún más para profundizar el beso. Los anillos de Yifan se incrustan en su piel hasta volverla sensible pero Jongin no se queja, ocupado gimiendo y dándole trabajo a Yifan para tratar de conseguir el dominio. Sus manos se pierden bajo la camisa y acarician piel que parece estar ardiendo en llamas. No le averguenza admitir que está obteniendo una erección rápida con solo la forma en que Yifan está presionado contra él. Parece que esta va a ser una mejor noche de lo que pensaba.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas sobre abandonar este fiesta e irnos a tu lugar? —murmura cuando Yifan le da algo de espacio para respirar. El pirata arquea una ceja.

—¿Por qué no tu casa?

—Perdí piedra, papel y tijeras.

La contestación es extremadamente simple pero Yifan deja salir una carcajada.

—Qué mal. Vamos, debe haber algún taxi allá fuera.

—Te ofrecería llevarnos en mi auto pero también perdí eso —comenta Jongin mientras Yifan saca su móvil y le envía un rápido mensaje a Chanyeol (“me voy. no vuelvas temprano o mejor no vuelvas en toda la noche. recuerda que esto fue tu idea ;)”) que les es respondido casi inmediatamente (“tan rápido??? Viva esa desesperación, tú puedes tigre!!!”).

—Está bien, no te veo muy sobrio de todos modos —sonríe, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo cuando Jongin defiende su supuesta sobriedad, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo inhalar abruptamente. Jongin se relaja en sus brazos, dejándolo marcar a gusto la piel que tiene a su alcance, y sobresaltándose cuando Yifan se aparta para detener a un taxi.

El departamento de Yifan (bueno, y técnicamente de Chanyeol también, porque los alquileres son demasiado altos para pagarlos uno solo) no está demasiado lejos de la fiesta, unos quince minutos sin tráfico, pero aún así se vuelve un viaje tenso y sofocante por la cantidad de frustración sexual que los rodea. Le lleva todo el auto control posible no colocar a Jongin sobre su regazo y tomarlo justo ahí, taxista o no presente. Jongin no parece que fuera a oponerse si lo intentara, y aún así se convence de que un poco de lujuria no puede afectarlo tan profundamente.

Jongin mantiene una sonrisa amplia todo el proceso en que Yifan le paga al taxista, lo saca del auto tirando de gentilmente de uno de sus brazos, marca el piso en el ascensor y lucha con la llave del departamento que se rehúsa a funcionar con propiedad (simplemente porque le tiembla el pulso con la fuerza de su entusiasmo).

No le permite al ‘hombre lobo’ apreciar demasiado el interior de su departamento, mejor porque está seguro de que tiene bastantes cosas tiradas por ahí, ya que lo dirige directamente a su habitación, donde le permite sentarse en su cama mientras él va en busca de todo lo que van a necesitar en poco tiempo.

Parece que nada puede borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Jongin (no se queja, es bonita), que se entretiene probando el colchón con pequeños saltitos, aún sentado. Las sábanas son suaves, eso es un gran bonus. Su mirada curiosa sigue a Yifan al tanto que éste recolecta condones, lubricante y algunos almohadones. Su corazón martillea incesantemente cuando el ‘pirata’ deja su tesoro en un rincón de la cama y por fin intercepta su mirada.

—Veamos, ¿qué haré contigo, _lobito_?

Jongin deja que su peso recaiga sobre sus brazos, echándolos ligeramente hacia atrás y reclinándose sobre ellos. Los ojos de Yifan escanean cada centímetro de su piel que se oscurece con el entero de red negra, deteniéndose especialmente en el claro bulto que se forma en la ridícula tanga que le habían obligado a usar. En este momento, sin embargo, se alegra de haber aceptado, si solo para poder presenciar _esa_ mirada en los ojos de Yifan.

—Algo bueno, espero.

—No sé si te mereces algo bueno —Yifan desabotona lentamente los últimos (y únicos) botones de su camisa, dejándola abrirse en su totalidad mientras se trepa en la cama para poder colocarse casi enteramente sobre Jongin—. Los piratas no son precisamente personas misericordiosas, ni tú una ovejita inocente —su pulgar presiona sobre uno de los pezones de Jongin, que cesa de respirar un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior (rojizo, lleno y _tan tentador_ ).

—Pero yo nunca dije que quería _piedad_.

Ah, no podría haber tenido más suerte esa noche.

Yifan atrapa sus labios con su boca entusiasta, consiguiendo hacerse paso y lamiendo el interior de su boca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Jongin se sujeta de sus hombros, permitiéndose un momento de sumisión mientras disfruta de los escalofríos de placer que Yifan le provoca con tanta facilidad. Cuando una de las manos del ‘pirata’ se desliza desde su torso hasta darle un apretón (no gentil pero no violento) a su miembro, Jongin jadea, empujando contra la fricción que logra obtener del contacto.

—Qué ansioso —Yifan suelta una risa grave cuyo sonido va directamente a la entrepierna del ‘hombre lobo’—. Si estás tan ansioso, no vas a durar. ¿Y no queremos que la noche termine tan pronto, cierto? —sus dientes atrapan el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Jongin, que no hace más que asentir, no confiando en su propia voz.

Yifan le ordena que se deshaga de la molesta red que hace un inútil intento de cubrir su torso y la parte superior de sus muslos, pero que conserve la tanga, la cola y las orejas. Jongin obedece, tragándose las ganas de responderle _“¿Por qué no te sacas tú tus pantalones?”_ porque sabe que darle excusas a Yifan para que lo castigue no es buena idea (por ahora).

Algo captura la atención de Yifan, que obliga a Jongin a darse vuelta para poder comprobar su teoría. Sus manos van hacia la cola que asoma por un agujero estratégicamente hecho en la prenda. Jongin jadea cuando Yifan lo mueve ligeramente, temblando ligeramente.

—Parece que eres aún más travieso de lo que imaginaba —Yifan intenta imprimir un tono inexpresivo en su voz, pero en la forma en que su nuez de Adán de mueve con cada vez que traga saliva, se delata lo mucho que lo afecta su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Si voy a hacer algo, ¿mejor hacerlo bien, no? —responde Jongin con dificultad, arqueando la espalda y empujando su parte posterior hacia Yifan desvergonzadamente.

El ‘pirata’ responde tirando ligeramente de la cola hacia afuera y empujándola dentro nuevamente, forzando gemidos bajos fuera de Jongin. La cola va unida a su cuerpo estando, bueno, _dentro_ de su cuerpo. Es un consolador creativo, piensa con diversión. Conocía la existencia de estas cosas pero no se esperaba ver uno tan personalmente.

En fin, si la vida te da limones...

Jongin produce un par de sonidos patéticos, atrapando las sábanas en un puño tenso. Yifan repite la acción de quitar y meter con la cola falsa un par de veces, premeditadamente _rápido_ y luego _lento_ , mientras las yemas de sus dedos memorizan la parte trasera de los muslos de Jongin.

—Por favor —susurra Jongin, avergonzado de lo pronto en que su cuerpo reacciona a todo lo que Yifan le hace. Acabar en su ropa interior antes de que empiece la verdadera diversión no es la impresión que quiere dejar en el hombre alto y atractivo. No quiere ser la memoria de una noche que _podría haber sido fantástica_.

—¿Por favor qué, lobito? —provoca el ‘pirata’, optando por retirar completamente la cola falsa y dedicarse a trazar los muslos de Jongin con labios entusiastas—. Vas a tener que ser más específico si quieres obtener algo de mí.

Ante la primera mordida, Jongin gime, separando más las piernas como acto reflejo. En el fondo gruñe, fastidiado por la clara forma en que Yifan disfruta haciéndole todo difícil.

—Creí que el de las mordidas aquí debía ser yo.

El comentario le gana un golpe a mano abierta en el trasero, que le deja la piel de allí escociendo. Es más ruido que dolor, realmente, pero lo poco de esto último que siente tiene un efecto claro en su sistema. Su erección palpita entre sus piernas y está a pocos segundos de usar uno de los almohadones que Yifan trajo para obtener fricción, si es que el más alto no hace algo primero.

—Lo que veo es que tienes los modales de un lobo. Si quieres que te deje correrte, entonces vas a tener que comportarte. ¿Lo entiendes? —ronronea cerca de su oído, estirándose para envolverlo con su cuerpo mientras Jongin se acomoda mejor sobre sus rodillas y manos.

—Sí —su voz se quiebra humillantemente, aunque para este punto no puede importarle menos. Lo único que quiere es algo de _gratificación._

—Buen chico —Yifan le da un par de palmaditas de aprobación en la nalga aún enrojecida. El más alto se estira para tomar la botella de lubricante, abriendo la tapa con un _pop_ que hace eco por toda la habitación. Jongin se muerde el labio inferior, impaciente. No gira la cabeza para ver qué hace Yifan, pero escucha el sonido de líquido saliendo y cierra los ojos cuando lo siente, notablemente frío sobre su piel ardiente, en el anillo apretado de músculo de su entrada. Se obliga a relajarse, haciendo la entrada del primer dedo algo menos incómodo. Yifan le susurra palabras de aliento y promesas de una recompensa por su buen comportamiento mientras bombea uno de sus dedos largos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, un dedo volviéndose dos y esos dos volviéndose tres hasta que Jongin no puede evitar moverse para encontrarlo a mitad de camino porque _ah_ , está tocando **ese** lugar y se siente demasiado bien. Pero sigue sin ser suficiente, sabe que Yifan puede darle mucho más y esa convicción le encanta.

—Yifan —suplica, recordando luego las palabras del ‘pirata’ y agregando—: Ya estoy preparado lo suficiente, _por favor._

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Yifan fija la vista en la forma en que sus dedos se deslizan con increíble facilidad hacia el interior de Jongin, resbaloso por el lubricante y _apretado_. La sola sensación le envía una nueva carga de sangre hacia su miembro ya completamente erecto (jura por Dios que es la primera vez que se pone tan duro sin una mano dentro de sus pantalones o algún otro estímulo por el estilo)—. Pero sigue sin ser específico, lobito. Dime qué quieres.

El tono de Yifan es terminante y Jongin lloriquea. Es la primera vez que lo reducen a un estado de sumisión como este, donde no le importa dejarse a manos de un desconocido del que no sabe más que su nombre y que es muy bueno haciendo que se le recarguen los sentidos con sus manos y las palabras que vuelan de sus labios.

—Quiero tu pene.

Yifan sonríe, deslizando una mano por el torso de Jongin para pinchar uno de los pezones ya endurecidos.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Qué quieres que haga, lobito? —rueda el pezón entre sus dedos con delicadeza y tira, llevándose otro sonido ahogado como respuesta.

—Quiero que me lo metas, que me _rompas_. Yifan, ¡por favor!

El ‘pirata’ no se ve capaz ni de replicar con algún comentario similar a los anteriores, la clara _desesperación_ que mana de Jongin lo embriaga. Se levanta de la cama para deshacerse de su camisa y despegarse los pantalones ceñidos del cuerpo, dejándolos tirados a un costado junto a sus bóxers. No sabe cómo se las arregla para tomar un condón, romper el paquete, colocárselo apropiadamente y lubricar su erección en tiempo récord, dándole apenas una advertencia a su amante antes de penetrarlo en un solo movimiento fluido. Jongin cierra los ojos, respirando por la nariz y relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo menos los que mantienen su peso. Los brazos empiezan a acalambrársele, por eso, en cuanto le da luz verde a Yifan para comenzar a moverse y su miembro roza cada centímetro de sus paredes, llenándolo hasta el punto en que siente que podría correrse con solo el conocimiento de su entrada estirándose alrededor de su erección, Jongin deja de intentar sostener su peso sobre sus brazos y se deja caer sobre la cómoda superficie del colchón. Es completamente consciente de que está mojando parte de las sábanas con su saliva, pero si se ve capaz de obligarse a cerrar la boca, no con la cadena de gemidos que Yifan le arranca con cada embestida casi _salvaje_ , ni tampoco puede darle importancia en un momento como este.

Yifan cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas, sosteniendo firmemente las caderas de Jongin y obligándolo a elevar su parte inferior un poco más, espalda arqueada hermosamente. Yifan no quita los ojos de allí donde su miembro aparece y desaparece del interior de Jongin, que parece _succionarlo_ dentro con entusiasmo.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, lobito? —pregunta, voz ligeramente entrecortada y varias octavas más grave que lo normal—. ¿Qué te follara así?

La respuesta de Jongin se ve ahogada por la sábana sobre la que está presionado. El ‘pirata’ se inclina hacia adelante, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo oscuro y tirando hacia atrás, obligando al ‘hombre lobo’ a alzar la cabeza de la cama.

— **Contéstame** —ordena.

—¡Sí! Sí, sí —en una de las embestidas de Yifan, la punta de su erección hace contacto con un lugar en especial y Jongin prácticamente grita—. Ah, _ah_. Ahí, Dios. Yif _an —_ sacude la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabras cuando el más alto dirige todas sus estocadas hacia la misma dirección, presionando con fuerza contra su próstata y llenándole los ojos de lágrimas—. Por favor, más rápido, más, más.

Nuevamente, Yifan se pierde la oportunidad de reírse y decirle algo como “¿Un poco desesperado, eh?”, más que nada porque él mismo se siente tan ansioso como Jongin y prefiere usar ese tiempo dándolo vuelta y acomodando un almohadón en su espalda baja para facilitar la posición, dejando que el ‘hombre lobo’ envuelva sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y deslizándose nuevamente dentro, haciéndolos gemir al unísono.

Jongin lo obliga a inclinarse para poder besarlo, más dientes que lengua porque Yifan no deja de penetrarlo y los dos están lejos de la compostura y la cordura. Jongin no lo libera, de todas formas, y aunque es el beso más lioso de su vida, es increíblemente _excitante,_  y se inundan sus sentidos de JonginJonginJongin.

—Estoy, ah, cerca —advierte el ‘hombre lobo’ contra sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Yifan envuelve una mano (condenadamente grande, gime Jongin en su interior) alrededor de su erección y comienza a tocarlo.

—Entonces córrete, _lobito —_ Yifan resalta la última palabra con una embestida particularmente fuerte contra su próstata y Jongin hipa un _“Dios mío, Yifan”_ justo antes de pintar su estómago de blanco.

Yifan continúa persiguiendo su propio orgasmo mientras Jongin se recupera del suyo. Bebe de la imagen que se presenta frente a él: Jongin, respirando agitadamente, con su abdomen lleno de su propio semen, rojo decorando sus mejillas y aquel par de orejas falsas de lobo aún sujetas a su cabeza. Eso es suficiente para sacar un orgasmo de él, que cierra los ojos y da las últimas embestidas hasta que termina de llenar el condón y está demasiado flácido para continuar.

Descarta el condón usado en el tacho de basura que está cerca de su cama y moja un paño con el que limpia el desastre que Jongin hizo en su propio estómago, recibiendo pequeños suspiros de contento. Al fin y al cabo, la sensación del semen endureciéndose sobre la piel no es algo nada agradable, por lo que Jongin no hace amague de protestar. Se daría una ducha pero está tan cansado que es mejor que se vista y vuelva a casa, mañana cuando se despierte puede tomarse un buen baño.

Rezongando, logra rodar hacia un costado y reunir suficiente energía para enviar sus piernas fuera de la cama. Se siente deliciosamente follado y, sinceramente, una cama nunca se vio más tentadora que ahora.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Yifan cuando sale del baño, ya sin paño en la mano.

—Trato de vestirme.  Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

—Puedo llamarte un remis. Pero también puedes quedarte, ¿sabes? Chanyeol ya te conoce, así que no hay problema —sugiere Yifan, tomando su disfraz del piso y doblándolo de la mejor manera posible antes de dejarlo sobre la silla de su pequeño escritorio.

Jongin se queda quieto, pensándoselo bien. Chanyeol y él no se llevaban mal, Yifan entra en su categoría de _muy atractivo_ y _definitivamente vale la pena repetir_ … Y además, lo más probable es que Sehun le dé una patada si vuelve al departamento, debe tenerlo bastante ocupado.

—¿Seguro que no te incomoda?

—Por supuesto que no —Yifan saca dos pares de bóxers limpios y le lanza uno a Jongin, colocándose el restante—. Puedes usarlo, a menos que sea lo tuyo dormir usando una tanga.

—Me sorprendería que esté intacta con la brutalidad con que me la arrancaste —bufa el más bajo, ocultando una sonrisa—. Pero me preocuparé por eso mañana —le devuelve el bóxer de la misma forma en que se lo lanzó—. Y duermo desnudo, gracias.

Yifan arquea una ceja, preguntándose por qué sigue sorprendiéndose con estos aspectos de Jongin luego de ver tanto.

—Bien, mejor para mí.

Jongin ríe cuando Yifan se tira poco ceremoniosamente sobre la cama, haciéndolo rebotar un poco. Tira sin cuidado las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos y presiona su cuerpo contra el del más joven.

—¿Te da el efecto cariñoso post-coital? —lo provoca Jongin, aún así acomodando la cabeza bajo el mentón de Yifan.

—Eso y que eres extremadamente sexy y es una excusa para tocarte un poco más —como para probar su punto, Yifan toma en sus manos una de las nalgas de Jongin y le da un apretón firme. Jongin se sobresalta y termina teniendo un pequeño ataque de risa.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

Yifan le guiña un ojo y Jongin le responde con una sonrisa amplia.

—Claro que sí, lobito. No lo dudes.


End file.
